Many developments in both semiconductor structures and manufacturing processes have contributed to reducing the size and increasing the performance of integrated circuits. One recent advance in semiconductor structures has been the introduction of a transistor structure referred to as a finFET. FinFET transistors typically have advantages such as greater channel control, reduced short channel effect, and lower subthreshold leakage currents.
Integrated circuits often include electrical components in addition to transistors, such as, for example, diodes, capacitors, and resistors, each of which may be combined with FinFETs to form an electrical circuit.